Fk the marriage law
by Kielala
Summary: Hermione Granger,has decided that Azkaban is a better chocie, then spending her life married to a man she hardly knows let alone haveing children with said man- through her time in prison she becomes very powefull.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER-I dont own anything exsept my thoughts.

"Your choice miss. Granger?"

She could feel the flickering of cameras as they no doubt took pictures of her as she stood before the minister and the carefully chosen ministry offices that were to serve and her judge ,jury and in some way executioner.

From her spot on the floor standing alone in shekels she fumed internally, she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy manor ,had hunted horcruxes with the boy who lived-again , had been there when professor. Snape died, she had fought vigorously during the final battle and had been given an order of Merlin first class, finished her education following the down fall of he-who-rot's-in-hell and had made history yet again with her phenomenal scores, and here she stood before the entire wizarding world the only one brave enough to fight a law that was so vile it reeked of madness.

"I believe I asked you a question Miss. Granger." all this time she had been silent looking to the floor hidden behind her hair slowly she rose her eyes to meet the ministers own gaze, her eyes were hard and reflected her inner rage.

"Indeed you did minister, but I must ask you where were you when the world had fallen to Voldemort hmm? Were you hiding beneath your bed praying the big baddies would leave you alone hmm? I know were I was standing up with my comrades fighting for truth justice the right to live in a world free of oppressors I remember every fallen comrade I remember every fighting face but minister yours wasn't there I didn't fight through the wizarding war and earn my place and freedom to be told by some sniveling pussycat in robes that I must conform to some law that rivals the muggel born registration act, so my answer you yellow bellied dunder head is AZKABAN I'd rather fester and rot in that place then bow down to a new oppressor who seeks to marry me off and use me as some cow to increase magical birth!" her chest was heaving the minister was red in the face the courtroom was filled with furious whispers and in some cases anguished cries of "No no monie!" she grinned in the face of the ministry and held her wrists before her a symbol of bravery-she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Miss. Granger has made her choice, the ministry finds Hermione Jean Granger guilty of treason in regards to magical marriage law 134A and as such has been sentenced to life with possible parole should she obey the law in Azkaban."

The minister banged his gavel three times and on the third bang Hermione Granger was gone magically transported to her cell where her shekels vanished.

~one month latter~

Hermione Granger sat huddled against the back wall of her cell, her eyes staring at the video camera that blinked before her- so they wanted a show did they wanted to see Hermione Granger crumbled and fall beg the ministry for marriage- they had another thing coming and so ever so slowly she flicked the camera off and grinned knowing that all of London and beyond most likely would be completely enthralled with her decent into madness.

AN/ Thanks for reading this i know its short and i honestly dont know if i'll finish this it was a spir of the momment thought and useualy i dont finish stories bad habbit i guess but thanks all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAIMER- I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS.

Miles and miles across the raging ocean were Azkaban wizarding prison was, in a spacious loft in Surry England, one could find the home of Harry potter, and it was filled with pictures of smiling friends, and warm yellow walls with plenty of book shelves. And on this night in particular Harry potter and his friends huddled together in his living room, watching the latest episode of: Wicked Witch- a ministry founded program that intended to promote Marriage law 134A it wouldn't do to have more witches or wizards for that matter siding with there friend and so wicked witch was created the wizarding worlds first reality TV show. The show depicted her arrival into the desolate prison, it showed her pacing within the confines of her cell muttering about things well into the early hours of the morning for Harry and his friends it wasn't that they enjoyed watching Hermione crack it was more like they enjoyed watching her acts of bravery and how sane she still was even though it had been three months since her imprisonment.

"Harry how long do you think Mione will have to stay there?' asked Ginny from her spot beside him, he looked around his living room taking a moment to take in his friends faces Ron's anguished face as he observed Hermione stand on shaking legs after the demntors had attacked her, Luna's very normal expression that made her seem abnormal. Nevels sad eyes that were staring back at him and finely his Ginny who seemed worried as well with a great long sigh he replied "I don't know how long the minister can keep her there, however I do know her parole is fast approaching." Harry grinned as he watched Mione flick off the camera's "But I don't think Mione will give up anytime soon, in fact I'm praying she wont have to." everyone in the room was lost in there own thoughts though they all seemed somewhat the same -way to go Hermione-

When Hermione Granger chose Azkaban over matrimony, Draco Malfoy laughed when he watched the first episode of Wicked Witch he was inspired when he turned 20 the following week he told the ministry in so many words - Fuck the Marriage law- and it was that very night that Hermione Granger soul inhabitant of Azkaban prison meet Draco Malfoy as he fell through the ceiling and knocked her to the ground.

AN/ well thank you to those who enjoyed the first chpater and wanted to read a little more, hopefuly i'll actualy finish this one.


End file.
